Rise Of The Glinda Knights
by Dragonheart Of Ireland
Summary: Lelouch is dead. He died during the Invasion of Japan. Now it's up to Marrybell mel Britannia and the Glinda Knights to stop Emperor Charles, V.V. and Schneizel from completing their dark designs for the world. Even with the mysterious Caretaker of Spacetime helping them for unknown reasons. The question is: Will it be enough? At least Nunnally isn't blind or crippled. AU
1. Different Rebellion, Different Leader

_**Author's Note:**_

* * *

**In this AU, Lelouch really is dead. Also the Glinda Knights take the place of the Black Knights in this story.**

* * *

_**Date: April 3rd, 2017**_

_**Location: Ashford Academy, Meeting Room In The Student Council Building**_

* * *

"Lelouch no don't leave don't leave me please don't leave... Lelouch!"

**WACK!**

"Marry wake up! We're in the middle of a meeting. I know your exhausted by last night's raid as well as assassinating the Black King but still!"

Bolting straight up, Marrybell mel Britannia scans the room for the target of her ire. Within seconds her eyes lay on her pray. Her childhood best freind and lover Oldrin Zevon. With a halfhearted glare, Marry whines, "What was that for?!"

Oldrin sighs, "You were thinking about Lelouch again weren't you?"

Marry sighs, "I was. It's been seven years since his death at the hands of the OSI."

Oldrin sighs, "That it has my love. That it has."

A growl erupts from Claire li Britannia, "I can't wait to make that sperm donor pay for what happened to Lelouch! I'm glad you survived Nunnally. For you to watch our brother die..."

Tears pour out of Nunnally vi Britannia's eyes, "At least I'm not blind and crippled like in that other universe. The Caretaker of Spacetime showed us."

Laila la Britannia nods, "I agree Nunnally."

Everyone else in the room nods in agreement. The usually soft spoken, calm and kindhearted Toto Thompson snarls, "Even if the emperor didn't send the OSI and the military to kill us seven years ago, he's still allowed V.V's assassins the perfect window of opportunity to kill Lelouch and us if we didn't get lucky. Also, both those bastards are responsible for the vast majorty of the suffering in the world!"

Sokkia Sherpa nods her head in complete agreement, "That's why we need to assassinate him and the blond midget. Don't forget what D.S showed us. We have to stop those psycho's plans. Both the Emperor and V.V's Ragnarök lunacy as well as what Schneizel has planned with the Damocles."

Sighing, Milly Ashford speaks for the first time, "D.S only showed us because Lelouch was the only person that was capable of stopping what they have planned. With Lelouch dead, Ragnarök and Schneizel will succeed."

Clinching her fist in anger, Nunnally eyes harden, "Between the Emperor, Bismarck Waldstein, V.V and Schneizel I can't tell who's worse."

Anya Alstreim snorts, "At least in this universe that bitch Marianne was never able to possess me! Hell, I wasn't even in the same building as the bitch!"

Nunnally clinches her fist, "If I wasn't shown what type person mother really was, then despite you being one of my lovers. I would punch you."

Anya sighs, "In that scenario, from your preceptive, you would be in the right love."

Clara Lanfranc sighs, "We should move on to other things, but first what are we to do about Princess Euphemia's SAZ?"

Eris Kschessinskaya, "Obviously, we make sure she never creates the SAZ in the first place."

Elicia Markor nods, "True, but that discussion should be for our next meeting."

Everyone in the room nods their heads in agreement. With a twich of her eyebrow, Dalque McQuaid growls, "What are we going to do about Code R?"

Margaret Daniels shakes her head in disgust but says nothing. Meanwhile, Laila silently nods. A tear falls from one of her eyes at what type monster Clovis has become and for all those poor people inhumanly experimented on as apart of Code R. Ignoring Laila, Sancia Masterson suddenly blurts out, "I wish D.S wasn't so vague all the time! She only shows us things she wants us to know but willfully omits other important aspects we really should know. As for Code R, I say we stick to the plan."

Everyone nods in agreement. Oldrin then responds to Sancia's outburst about D.S, "Like why we, especally Nunnally, should not befriend Suzaku Kururugi without giving us the full context as to why."

Monica Kruszewski sighs in frustration, "D.S has her reasons. Unknown at this juncture as it is."

Lilycia Gottwald shrugs, "That's up in the air."

Marika Soresi groans in frustration, "I wish D.S wouldn't be so fucking vague like Sancia said."

Liliana Vergamon nods, "You said it love!"

Last year, when Oldrin, Marrybell (under the alias Lisa McDermott), Claire (under the alias Lucy McDermott), Clara (under the alias Lana Anderson), Eris, Elicia, Toto, Sokkia and Monica infiltrate the Britannian military, they come across Marika and Liliana. Looking into their backgrounds, Monica discovers that their families are in fact hardcore purists. However, a suggestion from Sokkia (to a madly blushing Monica) ultimately seals Marika and Liliana fates as loyal soldiers of Britannia. After the first three weeks (despite being in a lesbian relationship with each other) Marika and Liliana fall in love with Monica. At first due to their snobbish personalities (never mind their Purist beliefs), Monica nonchalantly goes about making seducing and having sex with both girls one of her top priorities. It doesn't take long for Marika and Liliana to lust after Monica. Under the guise of a 'loyal' Brittannian soldier, Monica and the others steal verious classified documents thanks to Marika and Liliana. As time goes on, both girls willingly become enthralled by Monica.

They loyally follow Monica blindly as if under Marrybell's geass (despite doing so of their own free will) to such an extent that they willing betray Britannia just to be with Monica whom (by this time) their head over heels in love with (to Monica's disgust it reminds her of D.S showing her and the rest of the Glinda Knights the devotion of Jeremiah Gottwald's blind loyaty to that bitch Marrianne. Oh how Monica snears in contempt of that vile whore. Speaking of Jeremiah, plans are already in the works to get him to defect willingly).

Eventually seeing the significant changes in the two (for the better), guilt overcomes Monica for using the girls for her own personal gain. Monica contacts Marry and asks her if she can bring both girls into the fold. Knowing of the situation already, Marry agrees. Once Marika and Liliana learn the whole truth, instead of feeing hurt and betrayed like Monica first thinks. Both girls immediately understand and accept why Monica did what she did. After all they were enemy combatants at the time. Marika even states, "If you had told us a year ago, we would of turned you all in despite you showing us what you just did. Now however, we are firmly still on your side and will loyaly serve you till the end of days. Now let the three of us reconsummate our relationship!"

Monica, Marika and Liliana then go into their shared bedroom and have sex for the rest of the day and night. Thus Marika and Liliana promptly join the Glinda Knights. Back in the present, Leonhardt Steiner rolls his eyes, "D.S enacts the will of C's World itself as well as dislikes humans, of course her objectives and reasons are a mystery."

At the same time Monica and the others infiltrate the Britannian military. The lovers/wives Cecile Croomy and Mariel Lubie are teaching at the same military academy Marry and the others have infiltrated. It is here the infiltrators, befriended Cecile and Mariel. Knowing it could be beneficial to have two scientists/instructors on their side, Marry and the others covertly work on converting Cecile and Mariel to their side. Later, after learning of Clovis's genocidal assault on Nerima Ghetto, Marry knows she needs all the help she can get as well as this could being the tipping point to get Cecile and Mariel on side.

So Marry tells them what's happening at Nerima and that she is going to stop the slaughter by any means necessary. Horrified both women joins up with Marry in order to stop the madness. After the battle is over, both Cecile and Mariel join the Glinda Knights. Marry hopes since both Cecile and Mariel are linked to Lloyd Asplund through Camelot, they can eventually flip Lloyd to their side. Back in the present, Tink Lockhart snorts at Monica's comment, "I feel like we are being treat like sock puppets for C's World's amusement. Even though if that's not the case, that's how I feel."

Cecile and Mariel exchange looks but nether say anything. Meanwhile Domenichino Della merely shrugs, "The only ones who truly know are C's World and D.S themselves."

Alice Halliburton, also known by her nickname: Alice the Speed snorts in annoyance, "Ether way, I dislike the feeling of being treat like a puppet. Reguardless if I am or not. Also I wonder why D.S gave you a geass when we first met her?"

Marry shrugs her shoulders, "No idea."

Lucretia Ambrose nods in agreement, "Same here."

Chen Mao, also known by her nickname: Mao the Refrain, mouth thins and responds to Alice statement about D.S, "Totally agree with you there Alice."

In 2015, unknown to Clovis and his cronies, V.V provides Alice Halliburton, Dalque McQuaid, Sancia Masterson, Lucretia Ambrose and Chen Mao as test subjects for Code R. The girls are then forcefully made members of the Britannian Special Honorary Foreign Legion until Marry and the other Glinda Knights save them from the insane Britannian Cyborg Colonel Madd. After killing Madd and with the assistance of D.S (for unknown and mysterious reasons) cures the girls of being infected by C.C's cells and of C.C Cell Control Drug Counter and thus the cellular breakdown is completely reversed. The science behind the methods being used are not explained by D.S. suffice it to say, this gains the total allegiance and repect of the girls. The girl that's most affected is Mao (Mao went insane due to being infected with C.C's cells. After being cured, she starts to regain her sanity. In present day (though still haunted by her expriances) Mao has regained their sanity (for the most part). For unknown reasons, the girls are given the same geass they had before being cured by D.S herself.

Another person who once was a guinea pig of V.V is Clara. At least until her escape. With the covert help of D.S, she successfully escapes to Japan. It's during the Britannian Invasion of Japan that Marry and the others meet Clara. After this, she's adopted by the proto-Glinda Knights and steadfastly protects her afterwards. Since then Clara has been fanatically loyal to the Glinda Knights. Also of note: Two more girls are saved, Cheryl and Cynthia Robinson. Both girls that, until 2016, suffered a terrible fate at the hands of their own family. After being saved, both girls swear allegiance to the Glinda Knights.

With a long sigh, Cheryl leans back in her chair, "People we have to get back to the reason this meeting was called in the first place!"

Everyone nods again. Afterwards Cynthia coughs to get everyone's attention, "What's the word on Naoto Kōzuki's raid on Clovis's Code R facility in the Toyko Settlement?"

Marry grins, "The operation begins tomorow at 9:00 PM. That will throw Clovis and his thugs for a loop. Is everything ready on our end? Because I think it's time Naoto's cell and the Glinda Knights join forces."

Oldrin nods, "It is."

Marry nods, "Good. What of his sister Kallen Milly?"

Milly grins, "I have successfully corrupted her. Since meeting her in junior high, Shirley has had crush on Kallen. As does Sophie, Erica, Emily, Rebecca and Chloe Fitzgerald. Kallen was already in a relationship with Sophie, but with some persuasion and seduction, she has become... very promiscuous. But only with girls."

Marry smirks, "Excellent. Now she won't be so quick to eliminate or hold knives to people's wrists like she did with Lelouch in a washroom. This also doubles as revenge for her counterpart abandoning Lelouch on Kaname Island. Gah, why does D.S insist in showing only bits and pieces of that universe where he lived past the invasion?"

Julia mel Britannia shrugs and speaks for the first time, "I don't know. I just wish D.S intervened before we were exiled. Maybe then Lelouch could of been spared being physically beaten by the sperm donor... At least... you survived in this universe mother."

Flora mel Britannia grimly nods, "To true."

Orpheus Zevon turns to his and Oldrin's own mother Olivia, "What do you think mother. Did D.S covertly orchestrate all of this even before our exile or when we reached Japan. When she first made her official appearance?"

Olivia Zevon shrugs, "I don't know. However, I do know is that the first known point of divergence from the other universe, besides Anya not being possessed by Marianne or Nunnally being blinded or crippled, was when we confronted the emperor for nearly beating Lelouch to a pulp."

Anya sighs, "I hate not knowing."

Marry nods in agreement, "Me too. Before we continue, once we manage to bring Naoto, Kallen and rest of their resistance cell into the fold, I say we take over the Stadtfeld Manor!"

"Then turn the manor into one of our base/safehouses." Comments Maria Shaing.

Over three years ago, D.S sent the Knights to kill Shin Hyuga Shaing. They ultimately succeed. However in the process the Knights come across Maria Shaing and her daughter Alice. To get close to Shin, Olivia and Flora befriend Maria and her daughter Alice. Over time the three grow fond of each other. When Shin grows tired of his adopted family he geasses them to kill each other. D.S for her own reasons yet again intervenes and removes Shin's geass. Saving their lives.

Not long after this, The Knights manage to sucessfully kill Shin. For Maria and Alice's protection, both are taken into protective custody (with Maria's willing consent). A few hours after this, she is made aware of the true nature of the Glinda Knights and everything they learned from D.S. Maria is of course shocked, but ultimately accepts the truths she is told. She even willingly joins the Glinda Knights. As for her daughter Alice, she is enrolled in Ashford when she comes of age. If it wasn't for Marry's geass, Jean Rowe could of complicated things severely. However once Marry geasses Jean into being Maria and Alice's bodyguard as well as to loyally obey Maria's every word. Things become simpler.

Back in the present, malicious grins erupt around most of the table are all Marry needs to see to know of their unspoken approval. With a cough Xu Lifeng, a bodyguard to the Tianzi speaks up for the first time, This is good and all but we must be careful. Remember the Tianzi is studying here at Ashford, we must not put her majesty in danger."

Two years ago, D.S told the Glinda Knights of the High Eunuchs threat to their plans for obliterating Britannia. Taking the initiative, Marry and her Knights make their way to the Chinese Federation as representatives of A major anti-imperial Britannian terrorist group. With D.S's help, they eventually not only get in contact with the High Eunuchs. But more importantly, with the Tianzi herself. It takes almost an entire year, but eventually Marry and her Knights (with the help of a mysterious girl calling herself Miss X, Hong Gu, Li Xingke, Zhou Xianglin, Zi Dien, Xu Lifeng, her father Xu Xinfeng, Savitri Kagari, Neha Shankar, the Maharajah, Ganabati and Rakshata Chawla) overthrow the Eunuchs as well as execute them.

With the Tianzi back on the throne (not as a puppet), the Glinda Knights gain a powerful ally. It takes intense negotiations for Marry and the others in her inner circle to get Xingke and the others to even agree to allow the Tianzi to attend Ashford Academy. Eventually it's allowed, but under the conditions that she be under close supervision and that if there is a crisis that she returns to China immediately. That's why there are so many Chinese 'exchange students' (such as Xu Lifeng) and two teachers (Xu Xinfeng and Zi Dien) at Ashford Academy. The Tianzi is registered under the fake name of Li Xianglin, however since nobody in Japan (that's not authorized to know) knows what the Tianzi even looks like (never mind her real name). Thus, she goes under her real name Jiang Lihua at school. Unlike the other universe (as well as this one), Jiang Lihua has come a long way from the sheltered timid girl she once was. And has adapted well to her life outside the palace.

Because of what the Glinda Knights did for the Tianzi and for China, aid is covertly provded in the form intelligence, equipment, material and personnel. Of particular note, in order to get Rakshata, Miss X, Savitri, the Maharajah, Neha and Ganabati on side (for overthrowing the High Eunuchs) they are promised India's independence. With the death of the Eunuchs, India's independence is restored as the Republic of India. With India a free nation once more. Miss X, Savitri, Neha, Ganabati and Rakshata (as well as her science team) join the Glinda Knights. Miss X (under the alias Misty Donaldson), Savitri, Neha, Ganabati and Rakshata become teachers and students at Ashford respectivly one month after Xu Lifeng, Xu Xinfeng and Zi Dien do.

One interesting thing to note, is that six months ago, after the Glinda Knights stop the Britannian army's assault on Nerima Ghetto (apart of Clovis's 'Urban Renewal Project') the Glinda Knights dispatch rescue crews (including Cecile and Mariel). Within the rubble of the destroyed Ghetto, a little Japanese girl named Benio Akagi is discovered by Neha and Savitri crying over the bodies of her dead parents. With all her known family dead. Maria, Olivia and Flora (by this time they (along with Jean Rowe) have become lovers) adopt Benio as their daughter (to the delight of their respective biological daughters). Also three other Japanese girls are found in the ruins: Ayame Futaba, Ichijiku Hinata and Mutsuki Minase. These three not only join the Glinda Knights later on, but also become part of the inner circle.

Three months later a thought comes to Maria, Olivia and Flora's minds after accidentally stumbling across Ayame, Ichijiku and Mutsuki having sex. To take them on as their apprentices. It doesn't take the three Britannian women long to seduce the three younger girls. Afterwards, the three Japanese girls begin learning all that they can from the three older women. They even call the three Britannians sensei.

Back in present day, all parties agree to Lifeng's statement. With a raised hand, Ayame asks, "Now that's out of the way, how are you and the rest of the W-0 handling life in Japan Leila?"

Leila Malcal/Breisgau sighs, "It's been trying at times to say the least."

Mutsuki nods in agreement, "Life under Britannian occupation... that's the truth."

Two months ago, the Glinda Knights were sent to the EU by D.S to stop Britannia's latest advance into The EU's Angolan territory (by this point in time the Glinda Knights have come to the attention of the EU. So it was easy for the Knights to enter the EU. With a little bit of persuasion called Marrybell's geass. Marrybell makes a deal with the EU government: We help you drive the Britannian's out of Angola, you then lend us the W-O Squad (Marry secretly records the deal so if or when the goverment does go back on the their word, she has them dead to rights).

Not believing the Knights can do it as well as being desprate, the government agrees to the deal. Suffice it to say after a lengthy campaign, the EU and the Knights successfully drive the Britannians out of Angola. As expected, the government goes back on their word. In response, Marry unleashes the recording across the EU as well as information on the how the EU treats the Japanese people. The Knights visually show that the government treats the Japanese no better than the Britannians do in Area Eleven. As a result an uproar explodes all across the EU. Due to nationwide riots and violence and rabid calls for the current ruling EU's governments dismissal. In the end, the goverment is replaced by a new government.

The new government honors the deal made by the previous government. Joe Wise, Oscar Hammel, Claus Warwick, Leila Malcal, Anna Clément, Ferilli Baltrow, Sarah Danes, Hilda Fagan, Kate Novak, Sophie Randle, Olivia Reuel and Chloe Winkel are loaned to the Glinda Knights. They then infiltrate Ashford Academy as students and teachers respectively as a cover. While in Paris, The Knights come a cross a young European girl named Margaret Daniels (this was before the Angolan Campaign began). After spending some of their free time with them, Margaret befriends the Knights.

One of the things the Knights find out about Margaret is that her parents are high ranking politicians in the EU government in opposition to the EU's ruling party. After the new government (the political party Margaret's parants are apart of) takes power, Margaret asks if she could go to Ashford Academy so she can study where her heros go to school. Eventually Margaret's parants agree. Not long after this, Margaret joins the Glinda Knights as well as the inner circle.

While visiting the Japanese Paris Ghetto, the Knights come across Ryo Sayama and his gang. Due to the Knight's fame at both driving the Britannians out of Angola as well helping the Japanese in the EU, Ryo and his gang, are more friendly and accommodating than they would of been otherwise. At one point Marry asks if Ryo and his gang would like to join her in retaking Japan. Ryo scoffs at this and tells them it's impossible. Marry then asks him what it would take for him to give her as well as the Glinda Knights a chance? Ryo thinks for a bit and before he comes up with a solution.

Win another battle against Britannia decisively in their presence, then the the Knights will get their chance. Marry then smirks and tells him she'll assassinate Clovis la Britannia as well as hand Britannia it's first defeat in seven years at Japanese hands. In order to do that they'll have to move to Japan. Taking a gamble, Marry then shows Ryo and his gang (with evidence) that their goal is to stop Emperor Charles's Ragnarök Connection as well as what Schneizel has planned for the world using the Damocles as well as their true identities. It's explained to Ryo and his gang that these are the real reasons they are rebelling against Britannia in the first place. By the end of the explanation, Ryo and his people are white as ghosts. One girl, Ayano Kousaka snarls, "We have to fucking do something!"

A boy named Yukiya Naruse nods in agreement, "Damn straight!"

Clinching his fist, Ryo face turns ugly, "No wonder why you guy's are rebelling against those Nazi bastards. I agree with Ayano, we have to do somthing! I know what I said earlier, but for what's at stake, you have my support."

Ayano nods, "I'm in."

Yukiya growls, "If nothing is done then we're fucked. I'm in as well."

The rest of Ryo's gang collectively agrees as well. After this conversation, Ryo and and his gang join the Glinda Knights. In present day, Ayano sighs and responds to Ayame as well, "It's worse than I thought it would be."

Ryo scoffs, "Agreed."

Yukiya nods, "I feel the same. By the way, what do we do with Kaguya Sumeragi?"

Marry sighs, "That's one of the reasons to kick the Britannians out. Anyway, for now, we leave Miss Sumeragi alone. Her being a student at Ashford, is a problem. But if we are careful around her we should be fine. Now, lets discuss what our positions for the operation will be tomorrow."

* * *

_**Four Hours Later**_

* * *

**_Ashford Academy, Student Council Building, "Special Room' _**

* * *

_**Due to both the type of explicit nature and the Site's policy, the lemon is moved into AO3.**_

* * *

**_Three Hours Later_**

* * *

**_ Somewhere in the Middle Eastern Federation_**

**_Princess Cornellia's Base Camp _**

* * *

Princess Cornelia li Britannia, is currently staring at pictures of all the siblings and friends she thinks died during the invasion of Japan (unknowingly she's right about Lelouch, just not who kiiled him). With a determined expression she snarls, "Lelouch, Nunnally, Marry, Laila, Julia, Lady Flora, Olivia. I will avenge you. The Elevens will pay!"

Meanwhile, Euphemia li Britannia sits in a chair quietly on the other side of the room. With a pained expression on her face, she uncharacteristically clinches her fists. Euphie softly whispers to herself, "Your all alive... except you Lelouch... But of course how the Emperor treated him..." Tears start falling from Euphie's eyes, "... Treated... Lelouch and the rest of you just proves why you don't wish to return. D.S you where right all along, I am a fool. Geassing Cornelia and the others to hide your secrets. Well now, we can't have that for much longer can we." Suddenly a ominous red crane appears in one of Euphie's tear stained eyes as they narrow, "_Father?_"

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

* * *

**Margaret Daniels Is not a OC. She's a canon character (solely excluding her last name). Margaret first appears in the ****The Miraculous Birthday then again in the Lelouch of the Re;surrection. Since there's so little information on her (not even a last name) I gave her the last name of Daniels (this will be changed to her proper last name. If she's ever is given one.**** Her picture is provided as this fanfic's avatar (or whatever you call images you use from the Image Manager).**

**I've given the Nightmare of Nunnally's characters: Alice, Dalque, Sancia, Lucretia and Mao the last names (aliases) of Alice Halliburton, Dalque McQuaid, Sancia Masterson, Lucretia Ambrose and Chen Mao**

**This story is also on AO3.**


	2. Shinjuku

_**Date: April 4th, 2017**_

_**Location: Tokyo Settlement, Imperial Heights Hotel**_

* * *

Within a particular room, within a particular hotel within the Tokyo Settlement sits two people. One a typical and generic parasitic Britannian nobelman. The other a older gentlemen. Both are currently playing in a chess match, however the older gentleman is losing badly. Currently a TV is blaring in the background. It's turned to the Channel Four News and is spewing typical Britannian propaganda. The female reporter is currently reporting the latest 'terrorist' bombing, "Here's video footage of yesterday's terrorist boming in Osaka, the secretary reported fifty-nine caualties in this incident. Eight Britannian's and fiffty-one others."

After the reporter finishes, one of the nobelman's aid's turned off the TV. With a smirk, the nobelman takes out another of the older gentleman's pawns. After this, indecision infects the older man. Several minutes later, after the older man hasn't yet made another move. One of the nobelman's aids decides, "Your out of time, from now on you will make your moves every twenty seconds."

The nobleman arrogantly files his nails and chuckles, "Heh, very well I'm game."

Without warning the doors behind the two men open. Revealing a boy and a girl. Seconds later, they march into the room. The nobelman looks up from filing his nails and scoffs, "Did your substitute arrive?"

Relieved, the older gentleman sighs, "Thank heaven, I'm saved. Are things going well at school?"

The girl nods, "Of course."

The nobleman ignores the short conversation and scoffs, "School children? I'm not impressed."

The girl sneers at the nobleman, "Duke Richard Massey. One of the most vile of the nobility. Typical parasite."

The now named Duke Massey glares at the girl, "I envy you kids today, you have so much time on your hands. Time for regrets. Especially with your damn remarks. What is your name girl?"

The girl scoffs, "Marry Kingsley."

Trying to defuse the situation, the boy beside Marry runs up to the chessboard and exclaims, "Will even you win this match Marry?"

Marry sighs, "Of course Rivalz. Just give me a few minutes to deal with this peice of sub-human filth. Don't worry we'll even make our next class."

Rivalz smirks, Good. So long as we leave within the next twenty minutes."

A massive tick mark appears on Duke Massey's temple, "Cocky little brat, know your place! Anyway brat, you have five to six minutes, but you have twenty seconds to move. I'd wipe that smirk off your face if I were you girl!"

Marry laughs, "Enough time... to wipe you out pantywaste!"

* * *

**_Fifteen Minutes Later_**

* * *

After Duke Massey's defeat at the hands of Marrybell mel Britannia under the alias Marry Kingsley, she geassed him and his aids into slavery when Rivalz leaves the room. This is a recurring theme. A plethora of Area 11's nobility are nothing but geassed thralls under Marry's command thanks to this ploy. Marry makes a mental note to thank D.S for showing her some of Lelouch's gambling exploits. As she and Rivalz descends down the elevator. Marry silently turns on a hidden microphone. After exiting the elevator, but before reaching the hotel's exit, Rivalz triumphantly proclaims,"I love playing against the nobility, when they lose they always pay out of pride. By the way, five minutes and two second's is a record."

Marry smirks, "The man is a fool. Nothing more and nothing less but a gutless worthless tepid over-privelaged uneducated parasite. Just like his brethren in the rest of the Britannian Nobility."

Rivalz just shakes his head at his friend's words, "Well why don't you challenge one of the Elevens, their nothing like us Britannians!"

Marry clinches her fists and swiftly grabs Rivalz by the collar, "Rivalz, they're Japanese not Elevens. If I ever hear you utter words like them again. I'll tell Milly you still sleep with a stuffed bear named Mr. Cuddles!"

Rivalz's eyes widen in fear, "No please... I'M SORRY!"

After this Marry lets him go. As they walk to Rivalz motorcycle, they overhear people talking. One person asks, "Just what are they trying to prove by killing innocent people?"

Then Marry an Rivalz overhear a woman say, "Those Eleven's terrify me!"

After this, both Marry and Rivalz hear a beeping noise. They then turn towards where the sound is coming from. The plaza's TV screen. Suddenly the massive TV screen fixed to one of the buildings turns on showing the Britannian flag, after which they hear a feminane voice, "We apologize for the dely, now his royal highness Prince Clovis, Third Prince of Britannia, will address the nation."

Prince Clovis suddenly appears on the screen. Marry's eyes narrow as Clovis appears on screen, "To all my Imperial subjects, including of course the many cooperative Elevens that choose to serve the Empire of Britannia."

With a look of disgust Marry spits, "Their not Elevens you effeminate cunt, their Japanese!"

Rivalz just shakes his head as Clovis drones on, "Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart. the remnants are filled with rage and sadness. However as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind because the battle we fight is a righteous one. A virtuous battle to protect the well-being of one and all. Now everyone, I would like you to join me in a moment of observance of the eight who died for justice in the line of duty."

After this Clovis exits centre stage. Then the same feminine voice from earlier drones on to say, "A moment of silence please."

Raising an eyebrow Rivalz ask Marry, "Well aren't you going to join in?"

Marry scoffs, "Fuck no! That effeminate fop is probably at a party right now. Fuckhead doesn't even care about his own people, never mind the quote on quote 'Numbers.' Trust me Rivalz I know."

Rivalz sighs and decides not to argue with Marry, "Ya, we should go."

Rivalz then places his goggles over his eyes then hops on to his bike. Marry then takes her place in the passenger seat. She then smirks, knowing she got that all on tape.

* * *

**_Location: Tokyo Settlement, Britannian Government Bureau_**

* * *

"You were magnificent Your highness, one would never guess you were attending a party while doing that." One of Clovis's female guests laughs.

Unknown to this strumpet, Marry already guessed Clovis would do this. Trollop. These pompous buffoons don't even realize that Marrybell's double agents within Clovis's party (geassed and not) are secretly recording this entire party. Clovis being the braindead effeminate twit that he is, smirks like a retard, "After all the Viceroy is the marquis actor of Area Eleven, I need to change costumes quickly."

The same trollop from earlier kisses Cloves's ass again, "My your so self-confident!"

Clovis shrugs, "It's all in the performance, since the media want a charismatic prince, I give them one."

Another braindead bootlicker kisses up to Clovis as well, "Untrue, Prince Clovis, our key purpose in life is to assist your reign in any way we can."

Off in a corner Diethard Ried silently scoffs, "His reign is a pathetic sham!"

Unknown to Diethard his words have been covertly recorded by The undercover Glinda Knight Charmelle Finlay. Suddenly General Bartley comes running up to Clovis and lowers his voice to a whisper, so only Clovis can hear him (or so he thinks), "Y-your highness, Prince Clovis. I beg your pardon your Highness, the primary test subject for Code-R has been captured by terrorists and they are headed to Shinjuku Ghetto."

Clovis hisses, "You fool!"

Bartley begins shaking, "The police were informed it was medical equipment, that's all. If we scramble the army, there'll be a-"

Cutting Bartley off, Clovis snaps, "Deploy the Royal Guard the Knightmares as well!"

Standing not far away is yet another undercover Glinda Knight by the name of Mary Sherrie. She smirks and discreetly melts into the crowd with the covert recording of Clovis and Bartley discussing their dilemma in hand. A few minutes later, she makes her way to her lover and fellow undercover Glinda Knight Charmelle. In a low voice, Mary whispers to Charmelle "I have something Fulcrum will want to hear."

Charmelle nods, "Good. Begin Phase 2."

* * *

**_Location: _****_Tokyo Settlement/_****_Shinjuku_**

* * *

As Marry and Rivalz are heading back to Ashford, Rivalz asks Marry, "I know you don't like the nobility... if there is somthing you want to talk about you can."

Marry shrugs, "Not really."

Rivalz rolls his eyes, "Suit yourself."

Without warning, a truck horn furiously honks behind the two. Both quickly look back. Rivalz than screams in panic, "Wha... were going do die"

Rivalz then tries swerve out of the way. despite this, in an angered shout the driver of the truck roars out the window, "You idiot, watch where your going!"

Several minutes later the truck is forced off the road. Minutes later it crashes into the side of a wall in a construction site. The events that comes next seems like a burr. After checking to see if the occupants of the truck are alright, through a plethora of misfortune, Marry eventually finds herself inside the truck's trailer then later, Shinjuku. Things only get worse from the moment Marry enters Shinjuku. As soon as the truck crashes, Marry meets Suzaku after seven years. However there is a brief confrontation that's quickly resolved. However not long after this, Clovis's Royal Guard shows up and try's to kill both her and Suzaku. However, both survive.

Fearful of being disinherited, Clovis orders a massacre. This of course is a big mistake because of Clovis's incompetence as a military commander leads to not only his death and the death of Bartley, but also the worst military disaster since Itsukushima. Not even Lloyd Asplund's toy the Lancelot can stop the Glinda Knights from winning the battle. Of particular note: In order to get a Knightmare, Marry uses her geass to enslave Villetta Nu to her will.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

* * *

**I forgot to add this in Chapter 1 (I apologize): In my Code Geass fanfictions Carve-Tan name is Emily Wood and is a full sister to Sophie Wood.**

**Also Erica Wood isn't an OC, she is a nameless CG canon background character that is seen in R1 Episode 3: The ponytailed Blue haired girl taking to Kallen when she (Kallen) is first introduced in Episode 3. She (the ponytailed Blue haired girl) is also seen in R1 Episode 21. She's one of the people pulling Ohgi and Villetta Nu into Ashford Academy just after he (Ohgi) is hesitant about entering a Britannian School (Ashford Academy). Since I don't want to use too many OC's in this story I've decided to flesh out the ponytailed Blue haired girl and give her the name Erica Wood and also make her a full sister to Sophie Wood.**

**Mary Sherrie is a CG canon character not a OC. (On AO3 only) Her picture is provided in the image at the beginning of this chapter (Charmelle Finlay appears in the same picture).**


End file.
